


A Gift So Simple & Great

by CrowleyFairyKing



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Family Bonding, Fluff, One-Shot, Pure, Spider-Dad, color-blind Spider-Man Noir, gift-giving, happiness, seeing colors for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyFairyKing/pseuds/CrowleyFairyKing
Summary: The "Spider-Gang" celebrate Christmas together and give Spider-Man Noir a wonderful gift.Noir needs more love.





	A Gift So Simple & Great

It was a brisk morning in Queens, New York and the Spider-Gang were gathering together inside of May Parker's household. All of these individuals came together from various dimensions to celebrate Christmas. One anime-inspired 9-year old Japanese girl, one cartoon character, an emo steampunk goth, a hobo dad, an edgy pastel girl, and a Afro-Latino sunshine of a boy from Brooklyn, all came together. Quite a motley-looking bunch, but sometimes a family doesn't have to be a normal, cookie-cutter family you see in the commercials. Aunt May certainly finds joy in her new-found crew hanging about her living room.  
A glimmering Christmas tree adorned with mismatched ornaments was sitting in the corner besides a small chimney. Peni was bouncing with excitement as she snacked on Hi-Chew candies that she found in her stocking. Ham was cackling at the text on his brand-new set of Cards Against Humanity, shuffling away animatedly at the sinful collection. Peter was slouched with a cup of coffee on the couch, all while Aunt May smiled and shook her head. Miles gushed over a new set of brush markers to Gwen and Noir was staring at a box of acrylic paints. It would appear that no matter what, the black-clad man refused to take off his mask; you could see the reflection of the gift in his mirrored goggles. 

The room was filled with chatter, some were lost to their own mental worlds. Peter shook his head, finally noticing the quiet Noir. Something mournful about the way he gazed at the paints... Peter understood why and he eyed the specifically hidden gift behind the Christmas tree. 

"Hey, I think there's one gift left," Peter B. spoke up, knowingly hinting to the others.

Everybody's heads popped up, grins slipping into their faces. Noir simply cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. Miles crawled towards the hidden gift, you could tell he was having fun with all of this.

"This is for you!" Miles gave the present to Noir.

You could tell his eyebrow was raised even with his mask on as he held the wrapped item.

"'Any reason why you's lookin' at me like that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Eh, no reason to worry about," Peter responded with a smirk.

Noir eyed at the gift cautiously, and looked up at his fellow spiders. Peni smiled widely at him, that was enough to convince him it was alright. He tentatively tore at the paper, as the others leaned forward to catch his reaction. Aunt May quietly drank her tea, observing the show from her spot on the couch.

A white box with the label "EnChroma" came into view, Noir searched for any clues as to what this present even was. He glanced back up to them.

"What's this?"

Peter inched forward and suddenly threw his arm over the other man's shoulder.

"They're glasses," He stated.

"I can see that, B," Noir said.

Peter laughed slightly.

"Not just any glasses, though. It's a surprise! Put 'em on, hotshot!" Peter( nicknamed "B:) told him.

An awkward moment of silence followed. Ham tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, Gwen rolled her eyes at the pig. Then, something the gang has never gotten the chance to see happened: Noir took off his mask. Everybody either gasped or took a double-take at the sudden action. 

"Ay, it's a boy!" Spider-Ham joked.

Miles and Peni chuckled at their friend's antics. 

Peter was left staring at a thirty-something-year old man with a face completely made of black and white, but with stunning eyes and the slight shadow of facial hair around his mouth. Wavy black hair was parted to the side, falling onto his forehead.

"Well, damn... I mean I was bound to see you un-masked one day but...wow," Parker B. breathed out.

Noir sighed, looking deeply back into Peter's eyes, a hint of amusement seen in those dark pools. 

"If ya gonna keep gawkin', mind as well ask me to dinner or some odd joint ya folks like 'round here," Noir said in a slight flirtatious manner.

Another period of awkward silence.

"Ahh, for Christ's sake, guys! Just open the box already!" Gwen yelled at the two men.

They didn't even realize they were blushing a little...

"R-Right! Put them on and see the magic!" Peter spoke.

The box was open and Noir held the glasses.

"If ya say so..." He put them on.

.....

"Oh, Gee!," he abruptly them off," Now, I don't wanna blow my wig here but...was that-?"

"Color. That's color, Sweetheart. Nice right?" Peter grinned.

He put the glasses back on, looking about. Noir jumped up, his hand covering his mouth. Peni clapped her hands in joy for her kind of fatherly figure. You could see the look of pure awe in his dark eyes, the way his body shook as he took in the new world of color. Peter Porker jumped up and down, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Dick Tracy, down here! Look! Look! I'm pink!" He shouted like an energetic child.

Aunt May laughed in glee at this wondrous sight, something so simple, yet so great. Miles hurried over to the paints.

"Noir! I-I can show you what color is which! See!" 

Spider-Man Noir looked down at Miles...he was smiling. It was then noticed that he was actually crying, Peni ran over.

"Aw, do-do you like it? Mister Parker got it for you!" She told Noir, while hugging him around the waist.

With tears filling his ash colored eyes, he glanced over to Peter.

"Why hadn't you told me the world was so beautiful?"

 

........  
[BACK IN HIS DIMENSION, DECEMBER 1933]

The first thing that Spider-Man Noir did when he just back to his world was test out the acrylic paints Miles got him. With EnChroma glasses perched on his face, he painted the very walls of his little apartment room. It didn't take long for his entire wall to be an extravagant display of colors, colors ranging from red to indigo. Even pink made its way into it. 

Color can add life to your little world, and for Noir? This was the best gift he's gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was just something I just came up with.... Had to get the idea out
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas, my dudes!


End file.
